<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Between Stars by Jinx198</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111831">Space Between Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx198/pseuds/Jinx198'>Jinx198</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starlight Star-Bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Spoilers, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx198/pseuds/Jinx198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day two boys wake up at the edge of a forest, no memories and no emotions. Confused they stick together as they are pulled into a mysterious organization in the hopes of reclaiming the missing part of them. Will they succeed or fall back into nothingness? One thing is for sure, sea salt ice cream is delicious! (Part 2 of Starlight Star Bright)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Oc/Axel(Kingdom Hearts), Oc/Roxas(Kingdom Hearts), Oc/Xion(Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starlight Star-Bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 1</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>One second you didn't exist, the feeling is something that can't possibly be described.</p><p>And the next second you are here.</p><p>Everything felt numb, physically, mentally, and... well emotionally is another thing entirely.</p><p>Bit by bit your body came to life. Heart started beating, spreading warm blood through your veins. Your brain sent messages across your nervous system. And you took your first gulp of air into your lungs. Your senses activated as you felt your surrounding.</p><p>You groaned as you felt the tickle of grass against your face. If it bothered you, you gave no indication. You slowly opened your eyes to a sky red by a sunset. It was a beautiful sky but you had no thought on it, no opinion on whether you liked or hated it. How can you when your chest is empty of emotion.</p><p>You felt like something was wrong, like you should be feeling '<em>scared</em>'? You felt- no, you knew something was wrong with you. Along with that you can't remember anything, who you are or how you got here.</p><p>You sat up and looked around. You were in a forested area right next to an old decrepit mansion. But that wasn't what caught your attention. Five feet away from you was a boy who sat up and looked at you with a blank expression. He had spiky windswept blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a white jacket over it. He had grey/black pants with black shoes with red straps. On his left hand was a black and white checkerboard patterned wristband, a white ring on his middle finger, and a black ring on his index finger.</p><p>You looked at him and he looked at you. It felt like an eternity before you spoke first.</p><p>"Who are you?" You asked.</p><p>The other boy said nothing as he looked around curious. Despite his silence you felt like you understood him, like you both have a bond.</p><p>"You don't remember?" The boy turned his head back to you and nodded. "..." You don't know what to say.</p><p>Suddenly they felt a gust of wind as a dark portal opened up several feet away from them. A figure in a black coat stepped out of it and walked towards them. You can barely make out their face through their hood covering their head.</p><p>"You seek answers." The man stated, not as a question but as a fact.</p><p>You both said nothing but stare blankly at the man.</p><p>With a simple swipe of his hand, two name appeared in front of you two. You barely acknowledge the letters, just staring at the man in the black coat.</p><p>"You feel Nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you both purpose, will you accept."</p><p>You stare at the other boy who stares back at you, having this urge to not leave the other's side. You both then look back at the man and nodded.</p><p>The letters of the names rearranged themselves into new names. The boy next to you said his new name out loud.</p><p>"Roxas."</p><p>
  <span>Roxas- </span>
  <span>The Key of Destiny</span>
</p><p>And you followed up by saying yours.</p><p>"Xakgo."</p><p>
  <span>Xakgo- The Starlight Knight</span>
</p><p>The man grinned as he looked down at them.</p><p>"The is right, the new you." He put a hand on each of their heads. "Roxas, Xakgo, welcome to the Organization. You will be introduced to the other members in due time. For now, feel free to explore this world, for you will have much to do once we begin. I will have a member come to retrieve you at a later time." He said, walking backwards towards the dark portal. "I will have high expectations for you two." The portal closed, leaving the two alone.</p>
<hr/><p>Left to their own devices, the duo explored the woods. Neither one strayed too far from the other, not wanting to leave the other's side.</p><p>After about an hour of exploring they came across a large stone wall with a hole on the side, large enough for them to fit through. On the other side they entered what looked like the center of a town. People bustled about and it looked like a tram was passing by. The buildings were colored brown and orange, which complimented the sunset sky. In the distance there was a large clock tower that overlooked the entire town.</p><p>People payed them no mind as they wandered through the open part of town. They passed by a trio of kids but a second later they turned around and saw that they were putting something in their mouths. It was blue, small, and on a stick. They seemed to make a strange expression every time they ate, almost like they were smiling. They had a strong desire to try it.</p><p>"So, you're the new recruits? Heh, thought you would be taller." A voice called out, probably to the boys.</p><p>The two felt hands placed on their shoulders. They turned around and saw a man appear behind them. He was dressed in a similar black coat as the man who gave them their names. He was much skinnier, much younger looking, and he had his hood down. He had thick shoulder length red hair slicked back into spikes. His eyes are emerald and he had reverse tear dropped shaped markings under each eye.</p><p>"The name is Axel, got it memorized?" The man said making a toothy grin at them. He looked between them curiously, especially gazing inquisitively at Roxas. "So what's your names?"</p><p>"Xakgo."</p><p>"...Roxas."</p><p>The two didn't say anything else after that.</p><p>"Yeesh, not much of a talker huh." Axel said to himself scratching his head. "Anyway, I got order from 'Lord Xemnas' to pick you zombies up."</p><p>"Zombies?" Xakgo asked.</p><p>"Eh, forget it."</p><p>Axel then noticed Roxas staring at the trio eating that strange food. Axel followed his eyes to them.</p><p>"What? Curious about some ice cream?"</p><p>"Ice cream." Roxas repeated Axel like a parrot. He stared intensely at the ice cream.</p><p>Axel sighed. "Alright, follow me." The Red head led them to a ice cream vendor and ordered the ice cream that the kids were eating.</p><p>"Sea-salt ice cream." Roxas read the name.</p><p>"Good, you can read and repeat words." Axel joked handing them the ice cream, and one more for himself. "Now come on, I know a place with a nice view."</p><p>He led them to the top of the big clock tower overlooking the town. They sat at the edge just below the face of the clock. There they had a perfect view of the town and the sunset.</p><p>"Well eat up already. Don't make my 75 munny go to waste." He warned with a threatening edge in his tone.</p><p>The two took a bite of their ice cream. The feeling was indescribable. Their faces lit up as the cool taste spread through their mouth.</p><p>Axel took a bite of his ice cream and gagged upon tasting it.</p><p>"Blech! You could've gone with the hot fudge sundae but no, you had to pick this." He stopped when he noticed the blissful expression on their faces. He knows they can't feel joy but they can feel pain, pleasure, and frustration. If such a simple ice cream can make them believe they are happy then maybe it's not so bad. He reluctantly took another bite, the second tasting a little better.</p><p>"Salty?" Roxas said.</p><p>"No, sweet." Xakgo said.</p><p>They continued eating as they watched the sunset.</p>
<hr/><p>"Good tidings my friends." Lord Xemnas said from atop the highest chair in the room. Around him was lower chairs that circled around the room. Sitting on them was all the current members of the Organization.</p><p>There was Lord Xemnas himself, number one in the Organization. Man with the long silver hair was titled the Superior over Nothingness. As nothingness is a conceptually a form of power he can use that power to create energy weapons, most notably his red Ethereal blades which double as a sword or laser projectiles. But his true strength he hides from even his closest comrades.</p><p>Then there was number two, Xigbar. The Freeshooter stood out by the eyepatch on his right eye and the black ponytail with a white streak. He has the ability to manipulate space, let him float in midair, warp him or his shots from his dual Arrowguns. He is agile, precise and quick on the trigger, fitting for his cocky attitude.</p><p>Number three is the Whirlwind Lancer Xaldin. He has long black hair that is styled into dreadlocks, thick bushy eyebrow, thick sideburns, and violet eyes. He possesses six lances that he can control simultaneously by his ability to control the attribute of wind. Despite his sadistic personality he has a slight disinclination, showing fascination in the the psychological weakness of others.</p><p>Next is number four Vexen, the Chilly Academic. Not much to his appearance, just long platinum blonde hair and green eyes. He is less of a fighter and more of a scientist, approaching everything like a mad experiment. He has a large shield to protect him from others and has cryokinesis, or the ability to control cold and ice.</p><p>Number five, Lexaeus, The Silent Hero. Easily the largest of the Organization members, he has strong facial features, auburn hair, and blue eyes. The 'Hero' in his title more reflects that he's the most respectful of the members. He respects power in all forms, even if it's his opponent's. His signature weapon is a giant axe sword (or a tomahawk as some would call it) that only he can wield using his great physical strength that's even capable of shaping the earth.</p><p>The last of the founding members is number six, Zexion, the cloaked schemer. He has long steel-blue hair that obscures the right side of his face and aqua colored eyes. He is easily the youngest member of the organization, though that will change soon. He is very studious, showing much fondness for literature. It becomes more obvious as his weapon is a book called the lexicon. Instead of using it as any other weapon, it is a catalyst for his ability to conjure illusions and spells, though his illusions hurt as if they're the real thing.</p><p>Then there is Xemnas's second in command Saix, number seven, the Luna Diviner. He has long blue hair, amber eyes and a large x shaped scar in the center of his face. He has an extremely cold and emotionless disposition that counters with his berserk ability. Drawing from the power of the moon into his Claymore he goes into a savage beserker state increasing his strength and speed exponentially and attacks with relentless rage.</p><p>Number eight, Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames who joined the Organization at the same time as Saix. He uses two chakrams to wield fire. Not much is know about him except for the fact that him and Saix used to be friends prior to joining the organization. He was the last one to join the meeting as he was busy with the new recruits.</p><p>Number nine, Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. He has long dirty blonde hair fashioned into a mullet and green eyes. He is very cowardly and lazy, preferring not to fight at all. He uses a instrument called a Sitar to use his water magic, letting the water do the fighting for him.</p><p>Number ten, Luxord, the Gambler of Fate. He has short platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a goatee, and silver piercings in his ears. He is very formal and likes using rhetoric in the way he talks. He sees life a large gamble that fits well in his signature weapon of playing cards and dice, don't underestimate it though as they are more deadly than they appear. He also has the ability to manipulate time in a unknown manner, his ability can almost be described as manipulating reality on a small scale.</p><p>Number eleven, Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. He has thick rose-pink hair and blue eyes. Despite being very prideful and arrogant, he is deceptive and cool drawing suspicion from all the members. His magic is over flowers, not just any flowers but cherry blossoms the flowers of life and death. He uses a long deadly scythe that he wields with graceful ease.</p><p>And finally number twelve, Larxene, the Savage Nymph. She has yellow hair with two long strands styled like antennas and she has green eyes. She has a sadistic, rude, and short tempered attitude. She is quick on her feet and uses a set of eight throwing knives as her weapon of choice. She also has the ability to utilize lighting, being able to move so fast it looks like she multiplied.</p><p>All the eleven other members listened to their leader's words.</p><p>"I have brought you here to welcome not one but two new members to our fold." Xemnas gestured to the floor where two boys in black coats stepped into the center. They silently looked up and saw all twelve of the people in matching black coats look down on them. Some looked curious, some looked gleeful, others looked with indifference.</p><p>"Number XIII Roxas and number<em> S</em> Xakgo. Welcome them to our ranks."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The days go by either really fast or slow. That's why most chapters will feel like a compilation. I have also decided to make this story in first person instead of third person. There will usually be an indicator that tells you who's POV you are looking at or if it changed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 6</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xakgo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>For six days all that I and Roxas have seen was a blank empty room that we both shared. One simple bed was on separate sides of the rooms for each of us to rest.</p><p>For six days all we had was our new names and the number that came with it. What we wanted, or what the other members wanted was unknown to them. We were also given this journal to write our thoughts in though I'm drawing a blank on what to write.</p><p>You said nothing to each other but just stared. Besides the occasional look around the room, and the sleep, all you two have done is just look at each other. Roxas seems less interested in this silent conversation and preferring to look at their own two feet instead. You don't know what Roxas is thinking but you felt 'something' by their presence.</p><p>It was today, after six days of saying nothing to finally be the first to break the ice.</p><p>"Roxas." I say, voice being hoarse from lack of use.</p><p>Roxas looked up at me.</p><p>"Hi... I'm Xakgo..." I say hesitantly.</p><p>
  <em>'Please say something back...'</em>
</p><p>Roxas did not say anything. My face felt hot as I awkwardly looked away and out the window.</p><p>And then out of nowhere a portal has opened in the center of the room.</p><p>"Follow" Came a voice from the portal.</p><p>With nothing else to do Roxas stood up and stepped towards the portal. He then turned towards me and took my hand.</p><p>"Come on." He said plainly as he pulled you up off the bed and towards the portal. It lead to a very dark location. The sky was pitch black and they were on a dark beach. Sitting on a black rock against the black sand was their leader, Xemnas. We walked towards him who noticed our presence without even looking at us.</p><p>"You have both arrived." Xemnas said keeping his gaze to the sea's horizon. "I've been to seen them, they look alike like the both of you."</p><p>"Who are you?" Xakgo asked.</p><p>"I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was."</p><p>"He meant your name." Roxas said with an annoyed tone in his voice. It surprised Xakgo that he would be so defensive about him, even if he didn't really meant his name.</p><p>"My name is of no importance." He finally turned his head to the boys. "What about the both of you? Do any of you remember your true name?"</p><p>"My true name..."</p><p>You looked down deep in thought, you can't remember anything before day one. You're not sure of Roxas but you think its the same for him.</p><p>"You have been with us for six days now. The time has come to become an active member of the Organization." He said standing up. "Tomorrow we will be welcoming a new member to the Organization. The following day you two will be given your first assignment. I have high hopes for the both of you, chosen wielders of the Key." He walked past you and Roxas, whispering something into our ears. You barely registered what he said as you both followed him through the portal back to the Castle.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 7</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The next day the entire organization was called to a meeting in the Round Room. They each took a seat on their respective seats. You and Roxas had to share a seat, due to their being only 13 seats. The both of you didn't seem to mind, it was spacious enough for the two of you.</p><p>"Good tidings, friends." Xemnas said politely yet booming in his voice. "Today is another momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."</p><p>A figure entered the room and slowly walked towards the center. Their hood was up so you couldn't see their face, but their body structure looked like that of a girl, somewhere around Roxas and Xakgo's age.</p><p>"Number XIV. Xion."</p><p>Xion slowly turned her head to the two boys. They felt a breath escape their throat, they can't even see her face and yet there is something strangely familiar about her.</p><p>Was that what they were like when they joined the organization? Though it was only several days they can't remember too well, they were barely conscious enough back then to remember much at the time.</p><p>"Xion."</p><p>"Xion." The two whispered quietly to no one in particular.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 8</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The next day me and Roxas were finally called to begin our work. We entered what looked like some kind of lounging area. There wasn't much to describe, just a grey floor, grey walls, one wall being a giant window giving a big view to the dark city below, and a few couches that a few of the members were sitting and conversing with each other.</p><p>We approached Saix who silently glared at us. Though come to think of it he makes that face to everyone.</p><p>"Roxas, Xakgo, your work begins today. I will issue missions, which the Organization expects you to carry out." We blankly stared back having no opinion on the matter. "Think of these early missions as exercises. You still have much to learn before we put you to a real test. Axel will be joining you your first time out. Isn't that right, Axel?"</p><p>We turned to the side and saw the red haired member leaning casually against the window frame. He sighed loudly before walking up to us.</p><p>"Oh boy... What, are you making me these kids's mentor now?"</p><p>"Surely you don't mind showing Roxas and Koga the ropes?" Saix said giving a toothy grin like a dog ready to bite.</p><p>
  <em>'how do I know what a dog is?'</em>
</p><p>"Well you heard the man. Starting today, I'm your babysitter." He said grinning at the two of us.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Sheesh... Quit acting like a zombie, and let's get this show on the road." He said rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"Teach them well, Axel." Saix ordered.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll make sure they make the grade. Roxas, Xakgo let's go."</p><p>You turned your head and noticed the new organization member staring at you and Roxas from the corner. You elbowed the boy.</p><p>"Hmm?" Roxas hummed wondering what you wanted then noticed the girl as well. You did the only thing that came instinctively and gave a small wave to her. She didn't wave back, just stared.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Axel asked then he to noticed her. "Hmm, you worried about the new kid? What was her name again?"</p><p>"Number XIV, Xion." Saix answered.</p><p>"Right, right. I knew that."</p><p>"Xion..."</p><p>You and Axel turned to Roxas in surprise.</p><p>"Got it memorized Roxas?" Axel said giving an amusing pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yeah? How 'bout my name, then? What about your 'brother's' name?"</p><p>"Brother?" You tilted your head wondering what he was implying.</p><p>"Axel..." Roxas turned to you with a soft look in his eyes. "And Xakgo." Your chest felt warm that he remembered your name.</p><p>"And how about our boss's name, huh?"</p><p>"Xemnas." The both of you said at the same time.</p><p>"No way either of you is gonna forget his name, right?"</p><p>"Why is she out?" You ask.</p><p>"Hmm?" Axel arched his eyebrow.</p><p>"Her room."</p><p>"She can come into the Grey Area whenever, just like everyone else. It's not like the doors are locked."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Did- did you two not realize you could've left your room anyt-"</p><p>"Let's start please." You said pulling your hood over your head to hide your face.</p><p>Axel stared at you for a bit but then smirked. "Alright. Let's go." Saix raised his hand and a dark portal opened. The three of you went through the portal to start your mission.</p><hr/><p>Stepping out of the portal you found yourself in some sort of tunnel complex.</p><p>"Where are we?" You ask.</p><p>"Twilight Town. You know, where we found you two." Axel turned to the both of you. "Alright, let's start by talking about what we do on missions." He crossed his arms. "Ahem. Missions are... uhh... They're, you know... hrm."</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him, whatever he's trying to explain he's really not good at it.</p><p>"You know what? Talking is dumb. Let's just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we? Let's see how your agility is, follow me." Axel ran up to a high ledge and jumped up top of it. Me and Roxas ran up to the ledge and we both jumped up. We expected to jump as high as Axel but we barely got our heads over the edge. I grabbed onto the edge and I hoisted myself up. Turning back I saw Roxas gritting his teeth and grunting as he got up at a much slower pace than me.</p><p>"There ya go. Good job." Axel said in a patronizing tone.</p><p>"Thanks." Me and Roxas said curtly.</p><p>"But don't go thinking you can just run and jump your way through ever mission. You gotta BE AWARE!" He said with extra emphasis on the last part.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"You hafta look around. Sometimes what you're after is sitting right under your nose. Got it memorized?"</p><p>"Y... yeah, I think so." Roxas said. I silently nodded.</p><p>"All right, then, time for a road test."</p><p>"There's a treasure chest somewhere in these passages. I want you two to find it."</p><p>"...That's it?" I asked.</p><p>"I know, don't hurt yourself. Anyway, remember to look around, I'll be right behind you." He said.</p><p>As a trio we explored the area. It wasn't really much to look it. It was a pretty barren area.</p><p>"Is this the chest?" Roxas said. You turned your attention to him and saw him pointing at a big red and gold chest.</p><p>"Sure is! Well done." Axel said.</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence before Axel spoke up.</p><p>"Well what are you waiting for?"</p><p>I looked up at Axel with a blank expression. "The mission was to find the chest, aren't we done?"</p><p>Axel facepalmed. "Uh, Xakgo... There's this thing about chests. They have stuff in them."</p><p>"So I should open the chest?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"Yes, that is generally what we do."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Well that's the interesting part. I hear you two got special weapons you can summon called a Keyblade."</p><p>'Keyblade'</p><p>That name sounded familiar to you.</p><p>"So try and call for it and it should appear." Axel put his hands on both of his sides, then he opened them and the area felt hot all of a sudden. Fire ignited in his hands and the fire expanded and when he closed his fists the fire solidified into two red and spiky chakrams. "Like this."</p><p>I started at my hand as I tried to think about how to summon this Keyblade. I concentrated and light surrounded my hand. Just like Axel the light expanded and a weapon appeared in my hand. It was a long blunt weapon. It was colored blue and designed like a shooting star. It felt heavy yet light holding it and it looked almost like a key.</p><p>Roxas's weapon appeared at the same time. It definitely looked more like a giant Key.</p><p>"This is a Keyblade?" You ask.</p><p>"Yep. It's your own personal weapon. It also has some abilities of it's own, or so I'm told, but for now all you need to know is that it can open any lock. Give it a shot."</p><p>I watched Roxas, seeing how he will use his Keyblade to open the chest.</p><p>Roxas tapped the top of the chest lightly with his Keyblade. It clicked open.</p><p>"Well that was underwhelming." Axel commentated. Looking inside there was a bunch of shiny yellow little objects.</p><p>"What's this?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"That's munny, the currency of the worlds. Got it memorized?" Axel put a hand on his hip and smirked. "Anyways, good work! You can keep the munny."</p><p>"Okay..." Roxas said putting the munny in his pocket.</p><p>"All right, time to RTC."</p><p>"RTC?" You and Roxas asked in unison.</p><p>"Return To the Castle. The dark corridor we came through leads right back to the castle. It opens up once our work is completed. So whaddaya think? The two of you got the hang of this mission business?"</p><p>"Uh-huh." Roxas said.</p><p>"Yeah..." I agreed.</p><p>Axel leaned in close to us. "I'm sorry, speak up? Cooouldn't quite catch that."</p><p>Roxas and I looked at Axel with a expression neither of us can quite describe.</p><p>"I said... I could have done that blindfolded." Roxas replied.</p><p>"Yeah, don't leave us in the playroom." I said. "Got it memorized?" I added that last bit that Axel seems to say alot.</p><p>Axel chuckled. "I dunno if I want a blindfolded zombie on the loose. And don't act like it was too easy, you nearly tripped at the finish line." For a second the edge of my lip curled upward. I don't know why. "All right, smart aleck, you two did good. And no successful mission is complete without a little icing on the cake. C'mon." He said gesturing to the exit to the rest of town.</p><p>"Icing on the cake?" I tilted my head confused.</p><p>"But... don't we have to RTC?" Roxas asked.</p><p>Axel turned back us. "Later. Now come on."</p><p>He led us outside and took us to that place where he bought that ice cream for us, getting the same thing yet again. He then took us back to the top of the clock tower like last time. He handed us each the frozen treat.</p><p>"The icing on the cake."</p><p>We eagerly took it, finding the taste... interesting.</p><p>"You remember what this ice cream is called?" He asked us.</p><p>"Um... blue... ice cream?" I tried to guess. Roxas shrugged having no answer.</p><p>Axel rolled his eyes. "Sea-salt ice cream. I already told you before. Get it memorized."</p><p>I nodded before taking another bite. "It's salty..."</p><p>"No sweet." Roxas said.</p><p>"Roxas, Xakgo, you both said the same exact thing the other day."</p><p>"I... we did?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"I... don't remember." I mumbled quietly.</p><p>Axel decided to drop the subject and stared at the setting sun. "So what has it been, a week since you two joined the Organization?"</p><p>"I guess it has..."</p><p>"You guess it has? C'mon, you two must remember that much." Axel joked nudging Roxas on the shoulder. I said nothing finishing the ice cream but watching them intently. "Well, here you two are, finally out in the field, working for the organization, right?"</p><p>"The organization..." Roxas repeated.</p><p>"You might even say that today is where it all really begins for you guys."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 8 Journal entry: Roxas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Axel, Xakgo, and I went to Twilight Town today. Axel taught us alot. Before we RTC'd (Returned To the Castle) we swung by the clock tower and had some sea-salt ice cream. Axel called it the "icing on the cake" after a successful mission. Well, except there was no cake, just the ice cream. And I guess Xakgo and I got along, I think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what to write in this thing!</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 8 Journal entry: Xakgo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess this is my first entry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today me and Roxas began our first mission. We had Axel come as our mentor, or supervisor. The mission was real simple but I guess I took it too literally. We then went to get some ice cream together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Maybe I should write a little more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Axel seemed interesting to be around. He called me and Roxas 'Brothers' but I don't know what he meant by that. </em>
  <em>I like him, he's funny. But his hair looks dumb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder what we will do tomorrow...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 8 Journal entry: Axel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seems like we're getting new members every day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. XIII and No. S were a pair of boys, Roxas and Xakgo. And now we've got a No. XIV, Xion. Today's mission was to show the twins the ropes. I feel like they've had me babysitting them since they got here. Roxas is a little spacey but not a bad kid. Xakgo is just the same, though instead of spacing out he just seems to observe, he's got some spunk though. At least I won't get bored.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 9</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The next day me and Roxas had another mission. We were expecting to go with Axel again but instead we got the member with the long pink hair. I was a confused but I didn't argue with Saix about working with her.</p><p>We took the portal to Twilight town, we entered a sandlot.</p><p>"Roxas and... Xakgo was it? I never properly introduced myself." Their partner said.</p><p>'Wait, they're a guy?!' I screamed internally I honestly thought this person was a woman the entire time, not my fault he looks feminine.</p><p>"I am Marluxia, Number XI."</p><p>"Okay." Roxas nodded. I was still too flustered to respond. "So what do we have to do today?"</p><p>"Today, your job is to collect hearts."</p><p>"H-Hearts?" I said, not sure I heard him correctly.</p><p>"Um, how do we do that?"</p><p>Marluxia blinked incredulously, as if he expected us to already know how.</p><p>"Roxas, could you summon your Keyblade for me?"</p><p>"Uh, sure..." A flash of light and the Key shaped weapon appeared in his hand.</p><p>"Lucky Number XIII..." Marluxia smiled, a glint in his eyes. "At last, a chosen wielder of the Keyblade amongst our ranks."</p><p>I felt a little left out that all the attention was on Roxas. "I have one to." I said summoning my Keyblade. The organization member looked at me with curiosity.</p><p>"Two Keyblade wielders, how interesting..."</p><p>"Whoa, what are those!" Roxas pointed and we turned our heads to the middle of the sandlot where a group of these strange dark creatures appeared. Their antennas twitched as they roamed aimlessly around the area, not noticing us.</p><p>Marluxia looked at them with disinterest. "Hmph. Nothing to be feared. So, shall we put the power of yours to a little test? Use your Keyblades and defeat those Heartless."</p><p>"Defeat the Heartless..." I whispered. Roxas acted first and put a battle stance. He slashed at the nearest Heartless and the Keyblade went through it like hot butter. He then did a three hit combo that took out several at once. Snapping out of it I joined Roxas. I swung with my Keyblade but it felt awkward, like writing with your non dominant hand. I took them out but I nearly stumbled.</p><p>Marluxia nodded accepting of our combat skill. "Good. Those Heartless are called Shadows. They are the most basic form of Heartless so it's normally easy to take them out, but there are much stronger versions of them that will pose quite a challenge."</p><p>"But what are Heartless?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"Dark creatures who roam about, searching for Hearts. They come in two larger varieties. The one's you just defeated are Purebloods. Purebloods don't release any Hearts when you defeat them. In other words, don't bother with them. Your mission is to collect Hearts, after all. The other variety..."</p><p>Behind them a trio of new Heartless appeared. They floated in the air and were colored yellow.</p><p>"Hmph, is right over there." One of the Heartless coated itself in electricity and charged at Marluxia. He summoned his scythe and gracefully slashed the Yellow Opera in half before it dissipated, a trail of rose petals left in the wake of the slash. "Roxas, Xakgo, take these out. They are your real targets."</p><p>We nodded before we engaged the enemy. I struggled to take out the Heartless in front of me, too skittish for my slow swings. It kept zapping me with electricity. I gritted my teeth, it was like this creature was mocking me.</p><p>Then I felt a twitch in my hand and I felt something familiar, I concentrated on that familiarity. Suddenly the star on the hilt and the star on the hilt and the star on the end of the Keyblade grew in size. I thrusted the Keyblade forward making the star on the end shoot out before coming back, transforming as it change. The hilt turned into a grip like on a pistol. The star as it was coming back broke apart and turned into these whip like objects that bundled together on top of the grip. It now looks like a sort of magic gun. I looked between the Heartless and the gun and aimed it at the Heartless, blasting it with several shots of light projectiles. When it was defeated it released what looked like a crystal Heart that floated up into the sky.</p><p>"How did you change your Keyblade?" Roxas asked as he just finished off his Heartless.</p><p>"I don't know, I just concentrated and my Keyblade just changed its form." I mumbled. I concentrated again and the Keyblade turned back into it's original form.</p><p>"Those were what we call Emblem Heartless. They are easily distinguished by the emblem of the Heartless located on them." Marluxia said. He was taking no part in the fight, just watching us from afar. Though he seemed impressed by our ability, and he seemed fixated on our Keyblades.</p><p>"What's so special about them?" I asked.</p><p>"Did you notice? Hearts appeared when you defeated them."</p><p>I nodded, remembering those crystal Hearts. They looked like they had some kind of energy emanating from them.</p><p>"Your job is to collect those Hearts."</p><p>"Is there any trick to it?" Roxas asked.</p><p>Marluxia shook his head. "None. So long as the Heartless are felled by your weapons, the Keyblade, the Hearts will be captured."</p><p>"I see." I say cupping my chin. "And what happens to the Hearts I collect?"</p><p>"They will gather as one, and create an almighty force known as Kingdom Hearts."</p><p>"Which is good right?"</p><p>"Completing Kingdom Hearts is the Organization's primary objective. And to do that, we need all the Hearts we can possibly find."</p><p>"So that's what the Organization does? Collect Hearts?"</p><p>"Actually, you two are the first of us to accomplish it."</p><p>We looked up at Marluxia, confused. Are Heartless really that difficult to defeat? Maybe we are stronger than the entire organization...</p><p>Marluxia eyed me as if he read my thoughts. "The rest of us can defeat Heartless with relative ease, but we have no way of collecting the Hearts they release. Eventually, the Hearts will turn right back into Heartless. You see, then, how special you are?"</p><p>"But that doesn't make sense." I interjected. "Why build this organization if it all depends on a Keyblade? Why haven't you gotten someone with a Keyblade until now?"</p><p>"Because..." Marluxia narrowed his eyes as he looked up. It seems that not all the organization members know everything. "That is a good question..." He then noticed more Heartless appearing. "For now, let us collect those Hearts."</p><p>Together we took on the Heartless as a team. Marluxia took out the Pureblood Heartless while me and Roxas attacked all the ones with emblems. Roxas seemed more adept with his Keyblade while I switched to the gun form of mine. By the time the battle was over we collected a whole bunch of Hearts.</p><p>"Excellent, Roxas and Xakgo. Your work today is done." Marluxia said. "I am amazed. The Keyblade. The things that could be done with that sort of power..."</p><p>"What was that?" I asked, not hearing that last part.</p><p>"I have high hopes for the two of you, as do we all. Defeat the Heartless, and help the organization reach our noble goal."</p><p>"Alright." We said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 9 Journal entry: Saix</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xion is being monitored. Roxas and Xakgo, meanwhile has begun their training exercises. It is imperative we keep Xion from having undue contact with Roxas until we are certain it will perform as expected which will take another 10 days, if Vexen's convictions are to be trusted. As for the Keyblade wielders, Marluxia will no doubt be keeping an eye on them.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Day 10</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Today had Zexion join us on our mission to collect more Hearts. He was mostly silent but it didn't come off as cold or malicious, it was more studious. He fought using a book, as strange as it sounds. But in actuality it was used as catalyst for magic and illusions.</p><p>Now that I know how to switch between the two forms of my Keyblade I can fight much easier. When the Heartless get's too close I switch to melee and crack them across the head with one strong swing, but doing that multiple times tend to make me stumble.</p><p>Not much happened during the mission but then towards the end of our mission right before we RTC I asked Zexion a question.</p><p>"Just what is Kingdom Hearts?" I asked. "Marluxia described it as some kind of... force. And when we defeat the Heartless, those Hearts pop out and go to Kingdom Hearts, right?" I scratched the back of my head in frustration. "But like, what's the point?"</p><p>Roxas nodded next to me. "Yeah, the organization's plan can't be just to complete Kingdom Hearts."</p><p>Zexion looked at us inquisitively. "Kingdom Hearts will complete us. That's the Organization's goal."</p><p>Roxas and I looked at each other confused. "What do you mean 'complete us'?"</p><p>"Roxas, Xakgo, we and all the organization's members are what we call Nobodies."</p><p>I pouted. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say."</p><p>The organization member shook his head and smiled amused. "No Xakgo, Nobody with a capital 'N'. It's a name, for those of us who are missing a vital piece of who we are: our Heart's."</p><p>Roxas let out a silent gasp as I instinctively put a hand to my chest to make sure my heart was still beating.</p><p>"Not that heart, the metaphysical one that makes up your being. Like all of us, you both entered the world without one. Without it we are nothing but a hollow shell that should not exist. But you can help us get them. Kingdom Hearts is made of the very thing we lack, a multitude of Hearts. It has the power to complete us."</p><p>"Hold on a second!" I shouted. "Heartless have Hearts and Nobodies have bodies! Why are they named incorrectly?"</p><p>Zexion shrugged. "Heartless mean cruel or unfeeling which fits those creatures quite appropriately. Nobody means a person of no authority or importance, given our nature I can think of nothing less meaningful. Now do you see why you are both so important? We all have a vital role in the organization and yours is collecting Hearts."</p><p>"Yeah, I think I get it." I said sheepishly.</p><p>Zexion glared at us. "Well I just hope we can count on you to 'get it' done. Any more questions?"</p><p>I shook my head. "No, sorry for wasting your time."</p><p>"Don't be, after all one who knows nothing can understand nothing."</p><p>"Who told you that?"</p><p>Zexion looked up as if he was reminiscing. "A wise man."</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <em>Day 10 Journal Entry: Xakgo</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Today I learned just what Kingdom Hearts is and what we are. We are Nobodies, born into this world without a Heart, a paradox on life itself. I guess it makes sense, I always feel like something is missing and now I know what that is, a Heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I can collect enough Hearts I can complete Kingdom Hearts and then it will make me whole... somehow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What I don't understand is, where did me and Roxas come from?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a side note, when Xakgo fires his projectiles from his Arrow gun, instead of being Heart shaped they are in the shape of the Nobody insignia.</p><p>I promise you I will not do EVERY SINGLE DAY in 358/2. I don't think I can do that without going into writer's block.</p><p>Leave a comment if you like what you see, critique is everything.</p><p>See you guys next time...</p><p>HAVE FUN!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 11</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Roxas</em>
</p><p>Today me and Xakgo were sent to go on a mission with Larxene. But before we left Saix encouraged us to practice our magic ability for the mission. We were given access to the castle's library for research but we were impatient and only got a few minutes into reading before heading off. Larxene went ahead on the mission and so we went to meet her in Twilight Town.</p><p>She was waiting in the Sandlot tapping her foot impatiently.</p><p>"Nice of you both to finally show up." She said.</p><p>"Hi Larxene." Xakgo waved politely.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, this is the worst. Whose idea was it to send me along on your stupid baby mission? Do I look like I run a nursery school?"</p><p>"...No?" Xakgo said starting to get irritated at her.</p><p>Larxene scowled and got up right in his face, lightning crackling off of her hands. Xakgo blushed at the invasion of personal space. Xakgo seems easily flustered from what I can tell.</p><p>"Is there something you wanna say about me? C'mon spit it out!"</p><p>Xakgo sweated nervously. "Uh, n-no ma'am."</p><p>I had a strange feeling in my stomach seeing Xakgo so distressed.</p><p>She smirked stepping away from him. "Just as I thought, you're nothing but a pushover. You'd be nothing without that Keyblade of yours, same goes to your brother. She snapped her fingers. "Oh ho! I just got an idea."</p><p>"Uh oh..." Me and Xakgo thought at the same time.</p><p>"You two can do today's mission WITHOUT your Keyblade."</p><p>We both turned our head to her shocked. And she had the nerve of giving us a amused grin.</p><p>"What! Why?"</p><p>"Because I said so, that's why! Saix told you to practice magic today, didn't he? Well sink or swim."</p><p>"Yeah SINK!" I shouted. "I don't know how to use magic! All I know is this!" I summoned my Keyblade.</p><p>"Well you're not gonna learn if you keep whipping around that oversized key."</p><p>"So what is our magic?" Xakgo asked putting his hands on his hips. "It seems that all the organization members have their own unique magic. Axel has fire, Marluxia has this weird Rose powers, and I guess you have lightning."</p><p>"Perceptive aren't you." She mocked. "The magic isn't exclusive for us. I use lightning because it feels more comfortable, but I can use other magic if I feel like it."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>Suddenly a flower looking Heartless, Dire Plant, came out of the ground.</p><p>"Ah, perfect. There's a Heartless. Alright, you go first Xakgo, and remember, no Keyblade, only magic. Me and Roxas will stand back and watch the show."</p><p>"Gee, thank..." Xakgo grumbled.</p><p>"You can do this Xakgo." I encouraged. He looked at me and gave a small smile. He face the Heartless in a battle stance before running at them.</p><p>He threw his hands out and shouted, "Starlight!" at the top of his lungs. We waited...</p><p>And nothing happened, not even a spark. Xakgo looked at his hands in frustration and threw them out again.</p><p>"Starlight!" Again nothing happened. "C'mon, Starlight, Starlight, Starlight!"</p><p>The Heartless was getting tired of waiting and attacked him. Xakgo got knocked back but he caught himself mid fall and threw his hand upward into the sky. "Strike!"</p><p>A bolt of lightning struck from the sky to blast the Heartless and it missed.</p><p>"Oh for the love of... Lightning!" Larxene rushed forward and struck the Heartless down with a precise lightning strike. Xakgo and I looked astonished but Larxene did not look impressed.</p><p>"What are you brain-dead? What was that 'Starlight' crap you were yelling?"</p><p>Koga looked away embarrassed. "I was trying to come up with a new spell."</p><p>Larxene laughed. "Really, you think at your experience you can just make up a spell expecting it to work and you named it Starlight?"</p><p>"I don't know, I think stars are cool..."</p><p>"Well by the time you even figure out what this 'new spell' is we'll be stuck here on this mission for a month."</p><p>I felt bad for Xakgo. But what was he thinking trying to come up with his own magic when he hasn't even started the basics.</p><p>More Heartless started appearing.</p><p>"Here come some more. Roxas will join you, and this time you can use your Keyblades."</p><p>I tilted my head in confusion. "Huh?"</p><p>"Wait, what happened to learning magic?"</p><p>"Do you want to finish this awful mission or don't you? Just get to it." Larxene ordered us.</p><p>"Well since you asked so nicely..." I muttered to myself. Me and Xakgo nodded to each other before we summoned our Keyblades and attacked. We took them out quickly with out weapons and added more Hearts to Kingdom Hearts.</p><p>Larxene groaned. "Sheesh, about time. Worst. Mission. Ever..."</p><p>Xakgo looked down, disappointed in himself.</p><p>"If you're our big-shot Keyblade wielder, then we are in deep doo-doo."</p><p>"..." Xakgo tightened his grip on the Keyblade.</p><p>"Ugh, can't you even hold up your end of a conversation?"</p><p>When Xakgo did not respond it just seemed to irritate her more.</p><p>"You'd better pull it together, both of you, or we'll never finish Kingdom Hearts." She snapped her fingers and the RTC opened up. "Unless, of course, we put somebody else on Keyblade duty."</p><p>Xakgo stared at her mouth agape. "What? You have somebody else?"</p><p>Larxene smirked as she pinched his cheek. He winced in pain at how forceful she was. "Aren't you just adorable, scared we are going to replace you. Don't try to think too hard. You just worry about defeating Heartless and collecting Hearts for us. Maybe one day, you and your brother will be almost mediocre at it. Now let's go before you kill any more of my brain cells." She said letting go of his cheek and stepping into the portal.</p><p>"Hey." I turned to Xakgo. "Thanks for sticking up for me."</p><p>"It's what brother's do, right?" I gave him a smile.</p><p>He gave a small one back. "Yeah."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 12</strong>
</p><p>"Now Roxas, do you know about recon?" Vexen asked. I shook my head, all I knew was that it's the subject of our mission today here in Twilight Town.</p><p>Vexen tsked in disappointment. "What about you Xakgo, any prior knowledge?"</p><p>"Uh, recon is scouting an area right?"</p><p>"Correct, our mission is to perform reconnaissance in this area. Since it appears that no one has taught you it falls to me to teach the new pupils."</p><p>"But what about fighting Heartless and collecting Hearts?" I asked.</p><p>Vexen flicked a loose lock of his hair. "Oh, there's far more to the Organization that that boy. Our work wouldn't go half as smoothly if we didn't gather the needed intelligence beforehand. Every world has it's own unique architecture, landscape, or laws of physics." He clasped his hands together. "Fortunately, you are in good hands. I will be by your side today to help stimulate that insensate mind of yours."</p><p>Suffice to say, I don't think I did a good job performing recon for Twilight Town. Me and Xakgo searched the entire area together. I struggled to find anything of importance, only the many shops , and that there's a road that cut's through it. Xakgo seemed to be focusing intently on his surroundings.</p><p>Eventually Vexen had enough. "Roxas, based on what you've seen, what can you tell me about this place?"</p><p>I bit my lip. "Well, there are a lot of shops, so I suppose this must be... the center of town?"</p><p>"Are you asking me or are you telling me?" Vexen asked annoyed. "You are looking but not truly seeing what is around you."</p><p>"This whole town was built along a mountain." Xakgo said getting our attention. "That's why the roads slope. Houses have been built along the terraces. And that big clock tower is actually a train station, so this town has a large transit system. All these stores in one place must mean this is a market and the road around this area have marks along the edges, so the train runs through here."</p><p>"You figured all that out?" I asked surprised.</p><p>Xakgo shrugged. "I only stated what I saw, not much to think about."</p><p>Vexen's eyes glimmered with awe. "Most impressive number S, it's delightful to have another member that uses their brain before their brawn. Though it seems you made a slip up near the end." He pointed to the road. "These tracks are not meant for trains, they are for trams."</p><p>"... I don't know what trams are." Xakgo said.</p><p>"They are small vehicles of public transport that follow along rails. In layman terms, a smaller train. Now, continue your analysis of this world and put the pieces together. Xakgo, assist your sibling when needed."</p><p>He nodded and the two of us continued our recon. We came across a shuttered gateway into a tunnel, the number 4 was plastered over the gate.</p><p>"This must lead to that tunnel system Axel took us to." I said.</p><p>"Notice the number up top of the gate?" Xakgo asked.</p><p>"Yeah, if this is number 4 then there must be more around the area." I declared.</p><p>We then came across a locked door. I raised my fist to knock loudly but Vexen stopped me.</p><p>"Please try to not alert the locals. This is a covert operation, no one must know of our organization or our goals."</p><p>"Why's that?" Xakgo asked. "Will it mess with the World Order?"</p><p>Vexen laughed. "Ha, we could hardly care less of the World Order, it would just make our jobs more difficult if we were exposed." He eyed him suspicious. "How do you know about the World Order?"</p><p>"I... I don't know..."</p><p>"How often do we need to do this?" I asked.</p><p>"Whenever the Organization needs to know more about a world, naturally. Though the job usually falls on Demyx's shoulders." Vexen said. "Any information we can find on a world will work to our advantage in completing Kingdom Hearts and ergo ourselves."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 13</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Xakgo</em>
</p><p>Today me and Roxas were paired up with Lexaeus. I'm not gonna lie but I think he is actually intimidating. He towers over all of us, even Xemnas. He is very quiet and stoic, but I think that's more of his personality rather than his lack of a Heart.</p><p>He said nothing until we entered the Sandlot once again.</p><p>"Do you know what a Limit break is?" We shook our heads. "It is a special ability that all Nobodies or creatures of Darkness naturally have. It is the most powerful move at your disposal, one that only works when you are on your last legs."</p><p>"What does it do?" I asked.</p><p>"It differs between individuals. It enhances your strength and allows you to perform attacks in ways you couldn't normally do."</p><p>"Look out, Heartless!" Roxas said pointing to a larger version of the Shadows.</p><p>"Just a pureblood." Lexaeus said. "Though this will be a great time for some practical application."</p><p>"Huh?" Roxas said before the bulky organization member unleashed a strong haymaker punch right into his face with a resonating crack.</p><p>I quickly summoned my Keyblade in defense but was too late as he then unleashed a sucker punch into my ribs, definitely breaking them. I fell on my knees wheezing weakly.</p><p>"Oww... Mutt muzz zat for!" Roxas said, pinching his broken and bloody nose.</p><p>But then I felt a strange power overwhelm me. I felt incredible, despite the searing pain of broken ribs. I looked at Roxas and he seemed to be glowing with energy, I can only assume the same for me.</p><p>"You are in your limit break. Now concentrate on that power and destroy the Heartless." Lexaeus said.</p><p>He didn't have to tell us twice. We concentrated and the power within us increased tenfold. And for a moment we felt like we could actually feel. That feeling was rage!</p><p>"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Roxas roared.</p><p>"MAX POWER!" I yelled. We both dashed forward and attacked.</p><p>Roxas's Keyblade glowed with light as he slashed quickly and with incredible force in his blows.</p><p>I zipped across the field with my Keyblade in hand. I used the power to propel me forward at incredible speed with a streak of light as I rushed towards the enemy. I rammed into the nearest Heartless and blasted it in the face with extra power in my shots. I kept darting around and firing as fast as I could, utterly decimating all in my path.</p><p>"Flare!" I roared as I concentrated all magic around me and released it in a violent explosion and incinerated all the Heartless near me. Despite the heat I was left unscathed as I fell on my behind, no more strength left in me.</p><p>"I... wow." I said, utterly at a loss for words. I didn't even know how I knew that magic, it just came to me as I attacked. I looked at Roxas who was finishing off the last of the Heartless.</p><p>"Light!" Roxas said as he rammed into the last Gigashadow and summoned four pillars of light that surrounded him and destroyed the Heartless.</p><p>"Impressive." Lexaeus said nodding.</p><p>"Yeah?" Roxas said, just as exhausted as me but still standing up on trembling legs.</p><p>"In future missions you will likely do them solo, so remember to always count on yourself and not rely on others to pick up where you fail."</p><p>"Noted... But you could've explained it instead of beating us." I said irritated.</p><p>The bulky organization member sighed and handed us a potion. "You two and your Keyblades are invaluable to the Organization. With your job, however, comes risk. Each mission will pit you against more and more Heartless."</p><p>"I know that. And we have to face them if we're gonna complete Kingdom Hearts, right?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"So what happens when Kingdom Hearts is finished. I know it will give us Hearts but how?"</p><p>Lexaeus tightened his jaw as he spoke. "We will unite with it. And then we will gain Hearts of our own."</p><p>Roxas scratched his head. "I don't get it."</p><p>"Yeah, that doesn't make much sense." I agreed.</p><p>"When the time comes you will." He watched as me and Roxas healed ourselves. "In the meantime, there are deeds to be done, and only you can do them."</p><p>"So you need us?" I asked. He nodded. "Are they good deeds?"</p><p>"Good for the Organization." Neither of us can respond to that statement. "So you've begun to question the things you're doing?" Both of us bit our lip, were we in trouble for stepping out of line? "I will tell you one thing. Everyone in the Organization is eagerly awaiting the results of your work." He looked at us with a longing expression. "To us, having a Heart is like becoming a king. Being something greater than ourselves."</p><p>I didn't really get what he meant, but he sure looked passionate about it.</p><p>He went back to his serious expression. "Now, before we continue collecting more Heart there's one more thing I need to teach you and while I prefer not to teach this I am obligated to tell you how to call for your Nobodies."</p><p>"Our... Nobodies?" I asked tilting my head.</p><p>"You are aware of the lesser Nobodies correct?" We shook our heads. He sighed in frustration. "Well to simplify it, there are Nobodies that are lesser than us, somehow they are even emptier than ourselves. They serve us, the higher types of Nobodies and each of the Organization members are assigned a specific type of the lesser Nobodies."</p><p>"So... I have my own personal army?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes but do not get any ideas. While they are hollow husks and are able to think and plan, they all serve the Organization specifically and the Highest ranking member."</p><p>"Xemnas." I said.</p><p>"Now, let me show you mine." He waved his hand. "Come."</p><p>A grey portal covered in thorns appeared in front of them and out of it stepped a strange figure. It was a humanoid figure colored grey. It wore a battle skirt with the Organization symbol on it. It was bare chested showing off it's muscled torso, two shoulder guards were attached by two straps that cross it's torso like an X. It wore a metal helmet that hid it's face, if it had one. It wore spiked leather gauntlets and greaves.</p><p>"<em>Greetings my liege.</em>" It said bowing to Lexaeus.</p><p>"This is a Gladiator, my assigned Nobody." He said. "It is rather simple to summon them. Just think you are directly talking to them and call for them."</p><p>"It's really that easy?" Roxas asked. "Hmm." He threw his hand out. "I summon you, Nobody."</p><p>Then another Lesser Nobody appeared. It resembled something of a swordsman in a grey robe and a cylindrical helmet with six eye slits. It had two swords sheathed in their scabbards that weren't attached to them but floating very close to it's hip and back. It turned to Roxas before going on it's knees and bowing its head to the ground. This show of respect shocked him.</p><p>"<em>I am ready to serve, my liege.</em>" It said.</p><p>"Your Nobody is a Samurai." Lexaeus commented. "Now for you Xakgo."</p><p>I nodded and followed Roxas's method. A Nobody appeared the exact same way as the Samurai. It was completely covered in slim steel plated armor and wore a square iron helm. A dark grey cape was over it's back covered by a knight's shield with the Nobody symbol on it. It held a large sword, about twice the size of his Keyblade, in one hand and a crossbow in another. It kneeled in front of me.</p><p>"<em>My liege, my blade is at your command.</em>"</p><p>"Wow, a knight?" I said, eyes twinkling. The lesser Nobody looked up.</p><p>"<em>A Paladin is what I am.</em>" It said but immediately flinched. "<em>A-Apologies my liege, I have spoken out of line</em>."</p><p>"It's alright, you were just trying to correct me." I said simply. It seemed to relax at my statement.</p><p>"Your Nobodies will follow your command, they may fight for you or by your side..." Lexaeus said. "But they are not a crutch to rely on... Remember that only your power will help us achieve our goal." As he spoke more Pureblood Heartless appeared. "But since these foes will not bear us any Hearts, this is good practice." He turned to us. "Make the command."</p><p>Roxas nodded and pointed at the Heartless. "Alright Samurai, attack!"</p><p>I pointed alongside him. "Paladin... do what he said."</p><p>The both of them nodded and charged at the enemies, their blades in hand. The Samurai attacked with quick but precise blade swipes even going as far as to attack with their scabbards as well. The Paladin fired it's crossbow as it ran at them before switching to it's sword attacking with strong aerial attacks. Me and Roxas watched as our Nobodies made short work of them. They also noticed how the two had a strange elasticity to their bodies letting them contort, like how the Paladin bent it's back at a 180 degree angle to dodge a slash or how the Samurai twisted it's torso in a complete circle without even twisting back.</p><p>The only Heartless remaining was a Giga Shadow. Before the Samurai could attack it sunk into the ground and quickly came back up behind the Nobody. It turned it's head in alarm only to get slashed across the helmet, leaving deep cuts on it. The Samurai groaned in pain as it fell back as the Paladin ran ahead and threw its cape forward as a distraction and then hopped over it, shooting a barrage of arrows before slamming down with it's sword. Before it could hit the Shadow sunk into the ground and tried to attack the Nobody in the back but it only scratched the shield. The Paladin countered with a beheading slash that took out the last Heartless. The samurai got back up and the two of them bowed to their masters despite their injuries.</p><p>"<em>It is done my liege.</em>" The Paladin said.</p><p>"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly. I'm not really sure what I should say, neither does Roxas judging by his silence.</p><p>"Our mission is done." Lexaeus said. "Return to the castle." The Nobodies nodded and vanished. He turned back to us. "We must return as well."</p><hr/><p>After we returned to the World that Never was, a lesser Nobody led us to the infirmary. This slim grey humanoid was apparently a Dusk, the most lesser of Nobodies and the servant's of the castle. They clean, maintain, and assist all around the place, how we never saw them until now is anybody's guess.</p><p>Bandaged up we stepped out of the infirmary and decided to explore the castle for the first time. We don't know why, nobody ordered us to. Yet we felt curious to see more of this place.</p><p>The castle was enormous, that was definitely true. We noticed, looking out a window, that this place was overlooking a giant dark city. As we explored we found a library with a large computer terminal, Vexen and Zexion were there discussing something private. I wanted to read these books when I get a chance, maybe there's something that can make me become stronger.</p><p>We then entered a large arena-like area where the lesser nobodies were sparing with each other. There were so many different types like one that carried a large blunt weapon, another that had a scythe like Marluxia's, or these colorful looking nobodies that seemed to dance in place. As we walked by the nobodies bowed to us whispering 'my liege'. It felt strange being treated like we were someone important like Xemnas. We then approached two nobodies that we recognized instantly.</p><p>"Hey, you're the Paladin and Samurai from earlier!" Roxas blurted out loud. The two looked at us surprised.</p><p>"<em>My liege recognizes us?</em>" The Paladin asked.</p><p>"Neither of you have fixed your wounds." I said gesturing to their helmet and shield where the claw marks still were. They realized I was correct and fidgeted uncomfortably, and by that they jiggled their elastic bodies. I tried to change the subject. "You two fought pretty well when you were with us earlier."</p><p>"<em>Thank you my liege.</em>"</p><p>"Okay, can you please call us by our names?"</p><p>"<em>Yes lord Xakgo.</em>"</p><p>"No I m- "I sighed loudly. "Nevermind, that'll work. Anyway, I was hoping that you could teach me how to do that sometime?" Roxas nodded alongside me.</p><p>"<em>Us? Teach you?</em>" The Samurai said scandalously. "<em>Isn't that inappropriate?</em>"</p><p>I shrugged. "I don't think so. Is there a rule to not teach us?" The nobodies shook their heads. "Then I see no problem with that Pal."</p><p>The Samurai cocked it's head to the side. "<em>Sam?</em>"</p><p>"Oh, do you have a name?"</p><p>"<em>No, us lesser nobodies are absolutely indistinguishable from the other, we lack any sense of identity or freewill that our lords retain.</em>" It said with a sense of melancholy in it's voice. "The only thing that makes us different from the Heartless is our sentience."</p><p>I suddenly remembered when all this began, when Xemnas gave us our name, our identity, our purpose.</p><p>"Well then I can give you purpose." I said. I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at the Nobody. "From now on you're name is Sam, Sam the Samurai." The Samurai let out a light gasp, not expecting this. There wasn't any magic involved, just a statement from it's superior.</p><p>"Hey, why do you get to name my Nobody?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"Sorry." I said, didn't really think about that. "Well you can name my Nobody. What should you call them?"</p><p>Roxas looked at the Paladin and did as I did with the Samurai. "I'll name you Pal."</p><p>"..."</p><hr/><p>"Pal, really?" I said laying in my bed.</p><p>"It was a spur of the moment." Roxas protested taking off his boots.</p><p>"I'm surprised they even accepted our training request after that."</p><p>"They seemed kinda thankful for the names. I can't believe none of the other organization members even gave them individual names."</p><p>"I'm sure they have their reasons. Not all of them are jerks." I said quietly. "Hey, Roxas."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"It's strange, yesterday I couldn't act very or make many decisions without someone telling me what to do. Now, I feel like my mind has opened up and I can think for myself. Was it because unlike the other lesser nobodies we were given names? A purpose? If that's true would we have ended up just like them?"</p><p>Roxas was silent for a moment before he looked up at me. "I don't really know. There's a lot of things we still don't know. But what I do know is that we have to keep fighting the darkness so we can be whole. And when that happens we won't have to worry about that anymore."</p><p>"..." I laid back on the back, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>Maybe he's right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I've been spending way too much time staring at the screen trying to figure out how to improve it and getting little done.</p><p>Making original Nobody designs is hard, yet fun to do. I intend to come up with designs for the nobodies of the other Organization members who didn't get theirs in the game. (would appreciate design ideas because I'm struggling with that)</p><p>Now imagine you're playing KH2 and you're fighting a Gladiator or a Paladin. Gladiator's are mainly brawlers, getting up close and attacking with strong fists and leg combos though they like to pelt you with rocks if you are too far away. If they're at low health and you give them a chance to breathe they will encase themselves in rock making them impervious to attacks until you break it. Honestly they are the least elastic of the lesser nobodies with the most human like movement.</p><p>Paladins are heavy but agile good at attacking from close to ranged. They have the ability to do a reversal on you by jumping over you and hitting you with crossbow shots before slamming it's greatsword down on you. They are completely invulnerable from back attacks both physical and magical (unless you hit them in the back with a blast strong enough to blow up an entire castle) and are able to stun you by throwing their cape in your face. Their reaction command is called Excalibur where you clash with the Paladin and overpower them, similar to the Samurai reaction command.</p><p>Hopefully my writing mojo will come back in the next chapter. Until then...</p><p>HAVE FUN!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 14</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Roxas</em>
</p><p>We were working with Axel today. Before we set off he mentioned to us that today would be our first real mission, as in no more hand holding from the other members, we fight as a team now.</p><p>That's alright with me. Ever since day one I felt myself gradually get stronger with my Keyblade. I guess Xakgo feels the same, I never asked him. I'm excited to begin training with our personal Nobodies, Sam and Pal.</p><p>Anyway we proceeded with our mission, take out Heartless, same as before. It would get boring after awhile but I see it as a chance to try out new moves. For example Xakgo has been trying to swing his Keyblade like it's some sort of club, saying 'batter up' when he does his finishing blow. When I ask him why he says that he just shrugs. When we were finished Axel turned to us.</p><p>"So got any plans?" He asked.</p><p>"I was just going to report back to Saix and head back to our room." I replied.</p><p>"Well maybe we can pick up one of those books from the archives. Maybe it can teach new spells." Xakgo said.</p><p>"That's it? Lame." Axel taunted. Before we could reply we saw three local kids run by, two boys and one girl.</p><p>"Move it Pence, you too Olette!" The blonde boy said stopping by the stairs towards the plaza. The chubby boy whose name must be Pence ran towards them huffing with exhaustion.</p><p>"Hey, wait up!" Pence wheezed.</p><p>"Last one there has to buy the winner an ice cream!"</p><p>"Oh sure now you tell us!" The girl, probably Olette, said annoyed.</p><p>"No fair Hayner!" Pence argued.</p><p>Hayner smirked at the two. "Better get flying if you don't wanna end up buyin' Pence and Olette!" He ran off laughing, the other two laughing behind him as they tried to catch up.</p><p>"Who are they?" I asked.</p><p>"Probably just some kids who live here."</p><p>"They act strange." Xakgo said. I agreed, they acted very different from us.</p><p>"Yeah, does everyone act that way?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Axel asked confused.</p><p>"Like running around chasing each other, making all that noise..."</p><p>Axel scratched his head. "Well yeah, if they have Hearts, I suppose that's what they do."</p><p>"Hearts..." I whispered. Is this what's it like to have Hearts? I felt Axel clap my shoulder.</p><p>"What, want some ice cream too?" The flame haired member suggested.</p><p>"What for?" I asked. Did we do anything special?</p><p>"Why?" Axel looked away awkwardly. "Well that's because we're friends."</p><p>"Friends?" Xakgo asked.</p><p>"Yeah, friends eat ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the stupidest things. Like those kids."</p><p>"Really?" I asked. Having Hearts are strange.</p><p>Axel smiled and got us some sea salt ice cream. We then went to that spot at the top of the clock tower to eat and watch the sunset.</p><p>"Friends..." I whispered with a smile on my face. I wonder if I'd understand the true meaning of that if I had a Heart.</p><p>"Hey, Roxas, Xakgo." Axel said. "After your next mission, let's meet up for ice cream again."</p><p>Xakgo looked up from his treat. "Why?"</p><p>"It's no fun just going back and forth between the castle and work, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, right." I agreed. Lately the constant cycle of doing nothing but our jobs feels draining. But being here, just relaxing and eating something tasty, it feels nice. "We're friends..."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Journal Entry Roxas Day 14</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me, Xakgo and Axel went on a mission to Twilight town. Afterwards we went and had ice cream again up on the clock. Not as a reward but as friends, apparently this is stuff that friends do. The feeling is nice, not that I actually feel anything but it gives a pleasant sensation. Is feeling nice an emotion?</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <em>Journal Entry Axel Day 14</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Another mission with the twins today. Is he seriously my responsibility? At least they're starting to act like a normal person. Maybe that means their memories are coming back. Still, they're supposed to the Nobodies of the two Keyblade wielders? I don't really see it.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <em>Journal Entry Xakgo Day 21</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>The other members have been teaching me and Roxas how to fight better over the past several days. The Nobodies, Sam and Pal, have been showing us more efficient ways on using our weapons. Thanks to Pal I no longer stumble when I swing my blade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every day after work, the two of us meet up with Axel at the clock tower to have sea-salt ice cream. Afterwards I stop by the library and pick up some books about some new spells I can use. I've been trying to see if there is anything that can give me the ability to fly. So far nothing, it would've really given me the advantage if I can get good vantage points for my shots.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But overall it's going pretty well, I guess.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 22</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Xakgo</em>
</p><p>Me, Roxas, and Axel were put on a mission once again. There wasn't much special about it, just take out some Heartless like usual. It was when we were eating our ice cream that Axel brought up something interesting.</p><p>"I'm going to miss this ice cream thing we do." The two of us looked up from our treat confused. He noticed our looks and explained. "Gonna be away for awhile starting tomorrow."</p><p>"Really?" I asked. Do some of the members do missions that take so long? Is it gonna be dangerous?</p><p>Axel smiled patting my back. "I can fill you in since we're friends. I'm gonna be in Castle Oblivion with a few other members. Think of it like a business trip."</p><p>"Castle Oblivion?" Me and Roxas said in unison. The name did not ring a bell.</p><p>"It's the Organization's second castle. It's located in the realm between. Got it memorized?"</p><p>"I wish somebody told me these things." Roxas sighed.</p><p>"I didn't see anything about that in the books." I answered.</p><p>"What's with that face?" Axel asked. "I'll be back soon so don't worry. Not that you can without a Heart." He joked. " I gotta head back and get ready. Nothing but fun fun fun..." He muttered getting up. "See you guys later I guess." He left me and Roxas still eating our ice cream.</p><p>"Castle Oblivion." Roxas said.</p><p>"What do you think they need another castle for? The one we have is more than big enough."</p><p>"I don't know." Roxas said finishing his ice cream. He stopped when he noticed something on the stick. It read 'Winner' on it.</p><p>"What's that mean?" I asked noticing it. Roxas shrugged, knowing as much as me on what this means. I looked where Axel was sitting, it was too late to ask him.</p><hr/><p>As Axel was walking down the halls to his room he came across Saix. The blue haired member turned his head to the other.</p><p>"Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas. Among the members assigned to Castle Oblivion, there are traitors. Find them and dispose of them."</p><p>"I trust, that really came from Lord Xemnas himself?" He asked. But Saix did not look back at him. He sighed. "Understood."</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 23</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Before we began our missions, the remaining Organization members were called for a meeting.</p><p>"Because of our lack of numbers we're a bit shorthanded." Saix said. "Therefore some of you will be working in groups. Today, Roxas and Xakgo will be working with Xion."</p><p>"Huh?!" I blurted out loud accidentally. I felt everyone's eyes on me and my face felt hot. Even Xion was looking at me, at least I think she is. With that hood always covering her face she could be sleepwalking.</p><p>"Will there be any more interruptions Number <em>S</em>?" Saix asked, eye's narrowing.</p><p>"N-No sir." I said. Roxas patted my back, trying to comfort me.</p><p>"Good, then you three will begin your mission immediately."</p><p>We took the portal and entered Twilight Town.</p><p>"So, Xion, is today your first mission?" Roxas asked. Xion stared at us making the two of us feel uncomfortable.</p><p>"Did I really act like that when I first joined?" I asked myself.</p><p>"Anyway, let's get started." Roxas said. It felt weird being in charge.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go." I said leading them through the town. We came across our first Heartless in the underground tunnels. Me and Roxas fought with our Keyblades as usual. As for Xion it seemed that she didn't have any signature weapon of her own, she just used simple spells of fire, ice, and lightning to fight the Heartless. So far I couldn't see anything that unique about her. I mean as far as I could tell every Organization member has a unique gimmick but she seems to be the exception.</p><p>Eventually we met our daily quota for Hearts. We approached the portal back when we stopped Xion.</p><p>"Erm, you head back. There's something me and Xakgo have to do." Roxas said. Xion didn't reply but looked at us before stepping into the portal. The two of us went to have ice cream. It was very quiet without Axel around...</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 24</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>We went to the Grey Room to see Luxord playing cards with Demyx and Xigbar. Xion was standing in the corner watching them, it was very creepy but they didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"Wanna play boys?" Luxord offered. I did not know how to play cards, I'm not ever sure what game he's playing.</p><p>"Play? As if, you'll mop the floor with them." Xigbar said.</p><p>Personally I think Xigbar is kinda cool, though that might be because he's the only other member besides me to use shooter weapons. I've been trying to see if I could manipulate gravity like he can, it can help me get better shots if I can float or maybe even fly.</p><p>"Man, this place is so much nicer without the loudmouths." Demyx said. "Right Xakgo?"</p><p>"Loudmouths?" I asked. "You mean the members sent to Castle Oblivion?"</p><p>Demyx chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Of course, those guys are some of the worst! Especially Larxene, I swear she was a witch in her previous life."</p><p>"Well I suppose it's too bad you two and Poppet didn't get to spend a little more quality time with them." Xigbar commented.</p><p>Roxas tilted his head. "What's a Poppet?"</p><p>"I'm talking about Xion, kiddo?"</p><p>"Yeah but what do you me-"</p><p>"Roxas, Xakgo, Xion." Saix said stepping into the room silencing us. "Get to work."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Roxas</em>
</p><p>"Man, these guys are such a pain!" I said slashing a Heartless down. We were in the middle of an alleyway and we were getting overwhelmed by the Heartless.</p><p>"Batter up!" Xakgo shouted swinging his Keyblade like a Baseball bat to destroy a Giga Shadow.</p><p>"Alright, enough of this, Samurai!" I summoned one of the lesser Nobodies. It wasn't Sam but I still appreciated the extra help. We were dwindling their numbers now.</p><p>One Giga Shadow grabbed Xion by the waist with it's claws. It then threw her across the room.</p><p>"Xion!" Xakgo shouted. He saw that she was coming in his direction. In a split second he dropped his Keyblade and had his palms aim at his feet. "Gust!" He shouted as he used an aero spell to give him an updraft. He used the momentum to jump even higher and caught Xion before she hit the wall. He landed on his feet holding Xion in his arms.</p><p>He stood there processing what just happened before looking at Xion who was staring in confusion. Me and the Samurai finished off the other Heartless and soon there was no others.</p><p>"Nice catch Xakgo." I said.</p><p>"Thanks. Didn't know I could do that."</p><p>We turned to Xion who was standing there blankly. Since the mission is done I guess we could go do our thing.</p><p>"We've got someplace to be again today, so go on ahead without us." I said as we walked by her to head to the ice cream vendor.</p><p>"Xak...go... Rox...as..."</p><p>We stopped in our tracks and did a 180 towards where we think we heard the voice but couldn't believe.</p><p>"Xion?" Xakgo asked.</p><p>"Xakgo and Roxas... it's your names." She said simply. She lifted her head a bit more, we could see her blue eyes staring at us. "Can I... call you that?"</p><p>Me and Xakgo looked at each other with the same shocked face. Xakgo's cheeks were red suddenly, and he seemed to be sweating.</p><p>"Uhh, w-w- Mmmm, erm I... umm." Xakgo stammered, looking like he was about to collapse. I decided to interject before he starts to melt on the spot.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." I said. Xion gave a small smile from beneath her hood and stepped into the portal. "So she can talk after all, and what's wrong with you?"</p><p>Xakgo looked at me and pouted. "Uhh, nothing. I'm just still shaken up by the last fight." He said rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"Well maybe some ice cream will calm you down." I said pulling him by his hand.</p><p>'So her first words were our names?' I thought to myself.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Day 25</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Today we were trying to get early training with our Nobody trainers before our mission starts. Saix said that today we were fighting a really strong Heartless so not only will Xion be joining us but also Sam and Pal to assist, thought he strictly told us that the killing blow must come from our Keyblades.</p><p>Xakgo blocked a blow from the Paladin but he had a distant look on his face, as if his head wasn't in the game.</p><p>"Lord Xakgo, is something troubling you today?" Pal asked. Xakgo snapped out of his stupor and looked back at the others.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Are you still thinking about Xion?" I asked.</p><p>"N-No I'm not!" He stammered. He stopped when he saw Xion coming into the room.</p><p>"Good morning." Xion said happily. Xakgo awkwardly waved. She then reached for her hood and pulled it back. They did not expect to see her face. She had short black hair and eyes as blue as the sea. "Best of luck today." She said grinning brightly.</p><p>"Sure!" I replied.</p><p>"Uh, are you okay? You seem different." Xakgo said. I agreed with him. Without her hood, Xion felt like a normal girl, at least what I think is normal. And she felt kind of familiar somehow...</p><p>"I don't think so. I just felt full of enthusiasm today." She pumped her fist. "So let's do our best today!"</p><p>Xakgo grinned retuning the fist pump. "Yeah, that's the spirit! I'm sure together no puny Heartless will stand a chance."</p><hr/><p>"That's what we're fighting?!" Xakgo shouted. We didn't realize that a Darkside was so massive, it was half the size of the clock tower! It roared loudly at us, the ground trembled from it's power.</p><p>"It's huge!" I said fearfully "How do we stop it ?!"</p><p>"We just have to concentrate our attacks and we can beat it!" Xion said confidently. She turned back and saw our scared faces. We snapped out of it and gave a confident grin.</p><p>"Y-You're right. He's nothing to us, lets do this!" I said.</p><p>"We will stand by your side our liege." Pal and Sam said.</p><p>We charged into battle.</p><p>"Xion, keep it distracted with magic!" Koga said. Xion nodded and threw her hands out and blasted the Darkside with a blizzard spell. It roared in rage and tried to swipe at her but she dodge rolled. "Pal, to me!"</p><p>"Yes lord Xakgo?" The Paladin asked running to his side</p><p>"Let's try that special attack you taught me."</p><p>"M-my liege, a Heartless this size, we won't get the proper diving angle."</p><p>"Don't worry, I got this. Roxas, you and the Samurai..."</p><p>"They're name is Sam."</p><p>"Right, sorry. You and Sam attack the lower part of the Heartless in sync with us. Combined damage should take it down." Koga dropped his Keyblade and tried the trick he learned from Xion. "Gust!" He and Pal got flung upwards by a gust of wind.</p><p>Now they were higher up above the Darkside. They then shot downwards fast with their blades aiming at the Darkside's shoulder. Meanwhile Roxas and Sam ran forward with their blades ready to slice.</p><p>It's body shuddered from the combined impacts. But it did not collapse. Xakgo and Pal landed on it's shoulder. The Heartless glared at them.</p><p>"Its not enough." I said.</p><p>"One last blow should finish this creature." Sam replied.</p><p>"Xakgo watch out!" Xion shouted. The Darkside swatted at them with it's hands. Xakgo jumped and landed by my side. Pal unfortunately got slammed into the ground, nearly cracking the ground.</p><p>"Pal!" Xakgo shouted. The Paladin struggled to get up as the Darkside charged up a powerful punch.</p><p>Me, Sam, and Xakgo brought their weapons up and tried to the blow but the force was too hard and knocked them to the ground. Xakgo and my Keyblades flew out of our hands and landed near Xion's feet. The Darkside grabbed us and held us in it's crushing grip. Our arms were constricted so we couldn't summon our weapons.</p><p>"Xion, toss it to us!" Xakgo shouted.</p><p>Without a second thought Xion grabbed them in each of her hands. Wielding both blades she glared at the Heartless and sliced through it with a double slash. It vanished into darkness dropping the others.</p><p>"Wow, nice job Xion." I said. I turned to the other Nobodies with us. They looked wounded. "Thanks for the help guys, you can head back if you want."</p><p>"As you wish lord Roxas." Sam said.</p><p>"It was an honor to work with you." Pal bowed. The two of them departed through a portal.</p><p>"Well I guess we'll have those back now." Xakgo said. The two of us summoned our Keyblades back to us but then the strangest thing happened. When Xion's hands were empty there was a flash of light and a Keyblade appeared in Xion's hands. It looked similar to my Keyblade but the colors of it were similar to Xakgo.</p><p>"Whoa. Xion, I didn't know you had a Keyblade." Xakgo said, eyes sparkling with wonder.</p><p>"You know, neither did I." Xion said. She smiled sheepishly at us. "I was just in the moment I guess."</p><p>"This calls for a celebration!" Xakgo clapped his hands together. "Oooh, the 'icing on the cake' right Roxas?" I smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Huh?" Xion asked confused. I grabbed her hand and after grabbing three ice cream bars we led her to the spot where we hang out.</p><p>"Wow, how did you two find this spot?" Xion asked but was interrupted when Xakgo shoved a bar of ice cream in her face.</p><p>"Sea salt ice cream. Try it." He said with a grin on his face.</p><p>Xion took it and cautiously took a bite. Her face lit up and I noticed Xakgo smile at her expression. He seems oddly fixated on her.</p><p>"It's salty... no sweet!"</p><p>"Right, it's good!" Xakgo replied taking a bite of his. "Axel showed this place to us, we eat here every day after work. On our first day of work he called this the icing on the cake."</p><p>"You guys sound like you're really close." Xion said.</p><p>"Yep, he's our friend." I said.</p><p>"Friends... do you think I could be a friend?" Xion asked with big pleading eyes</p><p>"Yes!" Xakgo said almost immediately. He started blushing. "Uh I mean, I can ask him. And then we can all hang out together like this."</p><p>"That'd be nice." Xion said softly taking another bite of the ice cream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You Kh experts know exactly why Xion's Keyblade is different in this one.</p><p>I wonder why Xakgo is blushing near Xion? Could it be infatuation? No that's ridiculous, nobodies can't feel anything after all...</p><p>If you see any errors in my fanfic, PM me and let me know so I can fix it. I would check myself but um...</p><p>...</p><p>HAVE FUN!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is Koga's Nobody, Xakgo (Pronounced Zach-o). He looks exactly like Koga and is dressed very similar to Roxas but with a few alterations. His jacket is sleeveless, he wears baggy shorts like Sora, and he has black/grey fingerless gloves on.</p><p>Also to make something clear, the group is called The Organization in this, not Organization 13 due to the fact that they've only been 13 members for about a week in the game.</p><p>Also Xakgo's Organization number is S which is the roman numeral for semis or 1/2. I would've put 13/2 but as far as I know there's no roman numeral for that...</p><p>Seating is gonna be a problem if there is fourteen members and thirteen chairs...</p><p>I'm still writing in the first story, I'm trying to upload these chapters chronologically.</p><p>Like what you read leave a comment.</p><p>See you next time...</p><p>HAVE FUN!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>